gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlasting (Ending)
Everlasting is the 4th ending theme of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. The song was sung by Kylee. Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I feel you by my side unmei dakishimeta aenakute mo kanjiteiru hibikiau ever last hiroi kurayami ni bara maita omoi tooku hanaretara sagashite yo kantan ni towa sae mo shinjirareta koro no kaze ga ima mo mada kono kokoro ni wa fuite kureteiru I feel you by my side unmei dakishimeta aenakute mo kanjiteiru hibikiau ever last I know I'm not alone sora ga yuganda no wa kimi ga naiteiru kigashite kurushikatta dake ichido sabishii to kotoba ni shitara ne nidoto tsuyoi FURI dekinai yo I see a million stars kimi ga negau no nara ASHITA nanka nagedashite mo kaketsukeru just for you Won't ever say good bye kawaranai yo zutto kono yoru kara hoshi ga subete ochite kieru made hontou ni taisetsu na KOTO dake ga hoshii no ni kimi ga ite watashi mo iru yo isn't it everything (Believe me) I feel you by my side unmei dakishimeta aenakute mo kanjiteiru hibikiau ever last I know I'm not alone sora ga yuganda no wa kimi ga naiteiru kigashite kurushikatta dake I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I see a million stars Won't ever say goodbye |-| Kanji= ﻿I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I feel you by my side 運命抱きしめた 会えなくても感じている 響きあう ever last 広い 暗闇にばら撒いた想い 遠く 離れたら探してよ 簡単に永久（とわ）さえも 信じられた頃の風が 今もまだ この心には 吹いてくれている I feel you by my side 運命抱きしめた 会えなくても感じている 響きあう ever last I know I'm not alone 宙（そら）が歪んだのは 君が泣いている気がして 苦しかっただけ 一度 寂しいと言葉にしたらね 二度と 強いフリ 出来ないよ I see a million stars 君が願うのなら 未来（アシタ）なんか投げ出しても 駆けつける just for you Won't ever say good bye 変わらないよずっと この夜から星がすべて 落ちて消えるまで 本当に大切なコトだけが欲しいのに 君がいて 私もいるよ I feel you by my side 運命抱きしめた 会えなくても感じている 響きあう ever last I know I'm not alone 宙（そら）が歪んだのは 君が泣いている気がして 苦しかっただけ I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I see a million stars Won't ever say good bye |-| English= I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I feel you by my side Hugged her fate She also feels Resonating ever last Thoughts scattered wide darkness. Looking farther apart. Easily a long winter without being too windy when I believed Even now still thanks for blowing in my heart I feel you by my side Hugged her fate She also feels Resonating ever last I know I'm not alone Warped space (sky) I feel you are crying Just painful Lonely again and after words. Again strong pretend I can't I see a million stars If you wish Future defended something （ Asia-） Rush just for you Won't ever say good bye It does not change much From this evening is all stars Falling down, to go out I want only the really important things. You were, I'm too I feel you by my side Hugged her fate She also feels Resonating ever last I know I'm not alone Warped space (sky) I feel you are crying Just painful I feel you by my side I know I'm not alone I see a million stars Won't ever say good bye